henrydangerfandomcom-20200223-history
The Whole Bilsky Family
The Whole Bilsky Family is the twelfth episode of the fifth season of Henry Danger. It premiered on February 23, 2019 to an audience of 1.11 million viewers. Plot Ray is watching a news report in the Man Cave about stolen Venetian ham rigged with explosive blue dye as Henry, Charlotte, Jasper, and Schwoz are blending food. Ray, annoyed that they're drowning out the jokes on the news, asks why they're blending and they explain they're doing a liquid cleanse, where if they eat only liquid foods for three days, they'll get night vision. Henry gets a call from Jake, and he says Piper's boyfriend was coming over for dinner with his family. Kris had gotten out of it already, but Jake says Henry needs to come. He goes to the house, where he finds Piper is cooking fish lasagna. Jake and Henry know that her cooking is awful, and Jake reveals he had hidden food in objects around the house so they wouldn't go hungry, showing that there was cheese inside of a book and bread inside of Fresno girl dolls. Piper's boyfriend, Billy Bilsky, arrives with his mom. Henry realizes that Piper was dating Mitch Bilsky's brother. Mitch arrives just then and insults Henry. Britney Bilsky, the matron of the family, says her daughter, Bisch, and her husband shared a father-daughter prison cell. Then, Mitch's brother arrives, having knocked over Henry's mailbox. Jeff arrives, revealing that he is a Bilsky. He shows everyone that he had brought Venetian ham with him, which Henry quickly realizes was stolen from earlier in the day. Billy disapproves of his family's behavior, and everyone goes to eat Piper's fish lasagna with whipped cream. Henry goes on his porch, opens his watch, and tells Ray that Jeff stole the ham. Ray is about to go over there as Captain Man, but Henry says not to disrupt the dinner. As everyone eats, Jeff tells a story about how he once outsmarted Sherlock Holmes. Billy tells him the story isn't true, and Ray arrives. He says he brought them a potted plant. Henry drags Ray to the kitchen and they argue, with Ray saying he didn't want Jeff to bring the Venetian ham to Mexico. Suddenly, the cops arrive and surround the house. Jeff denies stealing the ham. He tells Billy that he was happy for him because he had a great girlfriend and even though the Bilskys were liars and criminals, Billy was the best one and he was proud of him. This makes Ray cry and they begin to feel like Jeff might have bought the ham for real. Mitch steals Ray's gumballs and they start fighting for it, as everyone starts to eat the ham so they could get rid of the evidence. They are able to finish all the ham. The police enter the house, and everyone finds out the police weren't there for Jeff's ham; they were there because Piper had gotten stolen Fresno girl dolls, which Jake had loaded with bread earlier that day. Piper is arrested instead, and Jeff eats his last piece of ham, which explodes blue dye on Henry, Ray, Jake, and Billy. He reveals that he had stolen the ham. Henry and Ray arrive at the Man Cave, which is completely dark. Charlotte, Schwoz, and Jasper tell Ray that they could see perfectly fine, as they now had night vision. Cast Main Cast *Jace Norman as Henry Hart (Kid Danger) *Cooper Barnes as Ray Manchester (Captain Man) *Sean Ryan Fox as Jasper Dunlop *Riele Downs as Charlotte Page *Ella Anderson as Piper Hart *Michael D. Cohen as Schwoz Schwartz Recurring Cast *Carrie Barrett as Mary Gaperman *Winston Story as Trent Overunder *Jeffrey Nicholas Brown as Jake Hart *Andrew Caldwell as Mitch Bilsky Minor Cast *Ryan Grassmeyer as Jeff Bilsky *Gil De St. Jeor as Billy Bilsky *Lita Lopez as Britney Bilsky *Briana Kennedy as Officer Lacy *Anthony M. Bertram as Officer Kogen *Kalia Fullerton as Mail Carrier Quotes Trivia *This is Mitch Bilsky’s first appearance since Dodging Danger in Season 3. **This means Season 4 is the only season without Mitch appearing (with his sister taking his place). *This is Jeff's third appearance in Season 5. *Given the episode's title, members of Mitch's family appear in addition to his sister Bysh. *This is the first time that a character's last name is used in the title. *The episode could be a reference to Eddie Murphy's Nutty Professor II: The Klumps. *Henry's middle name is revealed to be Prudence. *The events of Brawl in the Hall are mentioned. *It is revealed that Jeff is related to the Bilsky family. *This is the first time that Piper’s been arrested. **As of this episode, all of the Hart family has been arrested. **This makes Schwoz the only main character with no criminal records. *This is the second time that Ray is seen crying, the first time was in Grave Danger. *Bysh Bilsky is mentioned to still be in prison due to the events of Brawl in the Hall, and also shares a jail cell with her father. *This is the thirteenth time Henry is not seen as Kid Danger, and the twelfth time Ray is not seen as Captain Man. *Many members of Henry Danger's crew made a appearance at the end of the news report on the screen of the Man Cave. *A book where Jake conceals cheese is titled "The Dog Sitters Club", which seems to be a parody of the series of novels The Baby-Sitters Club. *The "Get Out of Dinner" card is a reference to the "Get Out of Jail" card from the popular board game "Monopoly". International Premieres *August 13, 2019 (Latin America & Brazil) *September 17, 2019 (Spain) *July 17, 2019 (Italy) Gallery Video Gallery Henry Danger (Promo) Catch An All New Episode Saturday @ 8P on Nickelodeon Henry Welcomes Stupid Jeff Into His Home?! �� Henry Danger Nick Category:Season 5 Category:Season 5 episodes Category:Episodes Category:Episodes aired in 2019 Category:Episode Guide Category:Aired episodes